Fiction Acteur Narnia
by InternetMaVie
Summary: L'histoire d'une jeune Lyonnaise, qui dois faire un voyage avec sa meilleure amie dans un lycée Anglais, mais un lycée que pour garçons ... Le pire dans tous sa c'est que leur hôte est le charmant William Moseley ... Notre héroïne de l'histoire, Mélodie ne sais pas qui c'est car elle ne regarde pas de films, mais Crystal, sa meilleure amie sais très bien qui c'est ...
1. Bonne nouvelle Prologue

Ma Fiction

Tous commence un jour de mai, plus précisément le 10 mai. Mon petit ami viens juste de me dire qu'entre nous c'était finis. Je pleurais dans ma chambre comme une personne triste quand ma mère vint toquer à ma porte. Elle entra sans même que je lui dise oui …

Ma mère : Chérie … Je crois que la facteur a déposé une lettre pour toi qui viens d'un lycée.

Elle me dit sa d'une voix si douce que j'arrêtai de pleurer directement. Je pris la lettre et commença à la lire. J'eus enfin finit de la lire.

Ma mère : Alors ? Le résultat ?

Moi : Ils …. Ils m'acceptent …

J'étais vraiment heureuse ! Je sauta dans les bras de ma mère.

Me voilà dans l'avion direction l'Angleterre car Lyon/Londres en voiture c'est un peu long ... Je ne vous ai pas raconter le début de mon histoire à vrai dire. Et bien je vais le faire. Un soir de Juillet, le 30, une petite fille vint au monde. Cette fille c'est moi, je m'appelle Mélodie et j'ai 16 ans, je me suis fais une teinture rouge et j'ai les yeux verrons, un vert et un marron. Mais que fais-je dans un avion en direction de l'Angleterre vous vous demandez ? Au lycée, on nous a demandez de partir 6 mois dans un lycée en Angleterre avec une personne de notre choix, bien sur je me suis mis avec Crystal. Crystal est ma meilleure amie. Sauf que tous les lycée normal et que de filles étais pris … Donc nous sommes obligées d'aller dans un lycée de garçons … Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser … Le pire c'est que le garçon qui nous héberge est un acteur ! Enfin d'après Crystal car je ne regarde pas de film, c'est un certains William Moseley, c'est l'acteur préféré de Crystal donc je vous explique pas comment elle était au anges en découvrant sa.


	2. Arrivée & Mauvais souvenirs

Voila, notre voyage dans l'avion viens tous juste de se finir. Crystal cherchais William et moi je partis aux boutiques de l'aéroport me prendre une nouvelle carte SIM. Après quelque recherche nous vîmes un panneau avec marqué « Crystal Faliroda and Mélodie Miko ». Nous nous regardâmes puis alla vers un jeune homme blond de notre âge environ avec des lunettes de soleil. Il nous fit signe de monter dans la voiture. Crystal n'osais pas le regarder en comprenant que c'était lui … Lui, William Moseley, sa star préféré. Dans la voiture je m'étais mis devant car Mademoiselle Timide ne voulais pas se taper la honte en disant des bêtises.

William : Vous venez de quelle ville ?

Mélodie : Bah on viens de Lyon en France

Il me regardas bizarrement … C'est à ce moment que je compris que je venais de parler en Français.

Mélodie : Ah oui pardon, nous venons de Lyon.

William : C'est cool.

Quelque temps plus tard nous venons d'arriver dans une grande villa … Crystal et moi étions éblouis par cette immense maison. Le soir pointait son nez donc nous allions tous manger. Ce William n'étais pas très bon cuisinier alors nous avons mangé dans pâtes. Après mangé il nous expliqua que dans son lycée il y avais un uniforme … A ce moment je fis une tête très bizarre … Pourquoi ? Je déteste les uniformes ! Sa nous empêche de nous exprimer librement ! Puis généralement ils sont moche ! Mais le pire dans tous sa c'est que c'est un lycée pour mecs donc ils n'y a jamais eu d'uniforme pour filles …

William partis nous les chercher. Deux-trois minutes plus tard il reviens avec … En fin de compte ils n'étaient pas si moche que sa … Il y avais une chemise blanche, une veste de costard rouge, une cravate rouge avec des rayures jaune et une mini-jupe comme la cravate, les chaussure étais des escarpins noir à bout rond … Il y avais deux choses qui me dérangeais … La taille de la jupe et les talons. Je ne suis pas une fille qui porte des jupes et des talons. La seule fois que j'ai mis des talons je me suis cassée la cheville …

Après qu'il nous a montré notre uniforme il proposa de regarder un film. Crystal lui explique que je ne regardais aucun film, donc je les laissa tous les deux et partit parler par Skype avec mon meilleur ami. Je ne le fais pas devant Crystal car ils ne s'entendent vraiment pas … Mais pas du tous !

Mélodie : Coucou toi !

Alex [mon meilleur ami] : Hey ! Alors ?

Mélodie : Alors quoi ?

Alex : Bah j'sais pas comment va ton œil par exemple !

Mélodie : Bah … Il va très bien mon œil …

Alex : Mélodie … Sois moins bête un peu … Je te parle de l'Angleterre !

Mélodie : Ah oui !

Je lui raconta tous dans les moindre détails. Notre chère personne qui nous héberge, William Moseley, le coup de foudre de Crystal, les uniformes …

Alex : Ah ouais ! Les talons !

Je vais vous expliquer comment il connais l'histoire … En faite comme je le disais précédemment, je me suis cassée la cheville en marchant avec des talons. C'était à ma soirée d'anniversaire de l'année dernière … Crystal m'avait convaincue d'en mettre et en voulant descendre les escaliers sa c'est pas très bien passé …

Voila pour le Chapitre 1 ! J'espère que sa vous plaît et on se retrouve bientôt pour sa suite !


End file.
